


My Body Wants You Night And Day

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Tony looked like a dream in the moonlight as he was sprawled in the middle of the bed hugging the pillow on the side Jorge usually slept in, and he was wearing a very familiar oversized t-shirt. One Jorge’s oversized t-shirts. He smiled when the younger mumbled something and he found himself wanting to join Tony in his sleep. Jorge slowly lifted the duvet trying not to wake the boy up, but Tony stirred and lifted his head when he sat on the bed.
Relationships: Tony Arbolino/Jorge Lorenzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	My Body Wants You Night And Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during lockdown when my computer was broken, when Jorge was back from his exile in Dubai, i wrote some paragraphs on the ipad i borrowed from my dad but then i didn't finish it. I finally came back to it...only to find out the mail i sent to save the story on my computer once it was repaired was never received 😑 and so i had to write all over again, and what better time than when you find out that you're positive to covid-19 and so have to stay in quarantine?! It took me a week of night spent writing with a bit of a cough drinking hot milk with honey instead of sleeping, and even some pain from cuts on my hand and wrist thanks to my cat being intoxicated, scared and in need of the vet. But i finally made it and i'm so happy and proud of myself! 😊  
> As usual i wrote this instead of sleeping so please pardon my english and phrasing, instead kudos and comments are the light of my life ❤️

Jorge sighed as he finally found the keys to his Lugano flat in his jacket’s pocket. It almost felt like a dream to be back home from what it felt like an exile in Dubai, he managed to push his luggage into the apartment, the familiar scent invading him, but there was a mix of something else too.

That and the mess in his, usually, tidy house made everything very clear to Jorge, the thought enough to make him smile.

Jorge got out of his jacket a shiver ran on his back from the change of temperature, yawning lightly putting it on the rack before removing his shoes, jeans and t-shirt too making a mental note to put everything in the washer tomorrow. But for now he just wanted to sleep and to find if the human storm he was sure of being still in the apartment. When he entered the bedroom Jorge did find said storm.

Tony looked like a dream in the moonlight as he was sprawled in the middle of the bed hugging the pillow on the side Jorge usually slept in, and he was wearing a very familiar oversized t-shirt. One Jorge’s oversized t-shirts. He smiled when the younger mumbled something and he found himself wanting to join Tony in his sleep. Jorge slowly lifted the duvet trying not to wake the boy up, but Tony stirred and lifted his head when he sat on the bed.

“Jorge? What are you doing here?” Tony asked, his voice filled with sleep. “I can ask you the same thing Tete, you’re in my bed.” He replied in a sarcastic tone knowing that the younger was surely blushing. “Ah, yes, I…I missed you and I felt so alone at home. Sorry for intruding, I-“ as much as Jorge found it cute to see him ramble he wanted Tony to feel comfortable and safe around him.

“Don’t worry petit, you’re always welcome here.” He smiled when he felt the other relax as he ruffled his hair, a ghost of lips across his temple.

He let himself fall on the bed with a content sigh pulling the other man onto his side so that they were chest to chest on their sides facing one another. Jorge closed his eyes feeling Tony coming closer and closer to him. He thought that he wanted to cuddle like the clingy puppy the younger had always been, but instead Tony’s hands rubbed along his back slowly. “I’m so happy that you’re home.” Jorge guessed the other man was smiling, but he couldn’t tell in the darkness.

Suddenly Tony’s head was on Jorge’s chest, his hand still tracing abstract patterns over his chest going lower and lower. Jorge gulped many times, trying to avoid thinking about about how little distance there was between Tony’s fingers and his crotch, and how easy it could have been to just flip him over and fuck him for hours. Only Jorge knew he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. Tony was not even twenty, as much as he desired to love him the Italian deserved someone his age, someone better than him to give his first time to. That’s why he put his hand on the other’s arm.

Jorge could feel that Tony had tried to move many times but his hand around the man’s wrist was firm. Tony looked up to him, “what’s wrong, Jorg?” He certainly heard him catching his breath because Jorge could see the outline of Tony’s infamous smirk on his face.

“Sleep, Tony just go back to sleep, please.” Jorge didn’t dare to look at the other’s face he tightened his grip on Tony instead, hoping that that would dissuade him to continue his actions.

There was a disappointment clearly shown on Tony’s face when Jorge said that, but the older man didn’t notice that as he was concentrated on looking everywhere but at the boy’s face.

Tony whined a little and Jorge would have smiled at the antic if only he wasn’t trying to stop the boner that was starting to throb in his pants. A few seconds passed in total silence, he hoped that Tony got the message and would return to sleep without trying further tricks. But obviously the younger wasn’t ready to renounce without playing all his cards.

Just as Jorge was about to close his eyes again Tony straddled him and bent down to kiss him, taking the Mallorcan by surprise. Jorge kissed him back initially, Tony writhed against his lap hands cupping his face while the older man’s fingers are splayed against his waist. He was achingly hard in his underwear, Tony was desperate for contact and Jorge’s tongue in his mouth was driving him crazy. He tried to press in closer but just as he grinded his erection down against Jorge’s the older pulled away wide-eyed and panting.

“T-Tony?” He managed to stutter weakly, the younger looked back at him sheepishly.

“Yes?” Tony asked innocently biting his lips.

“I think that’s enough today, right?” Jorge was very proud of himself for having a steady voice.

“Oh, okay, if you’re sure?’ Tony said in a small voice, flicking his eyes down to where Jorge could do nothing to hide the tent in his underwear. Jorge pulled Tony off his lap and manoeuvred him to rest his head against his shoulder caressing the other’s hair.

Ever since their holyday in Maldives they have been sleeping together, but nothing more than a bit of cuddling and hugging. Jorge didn’t even recall if they have been doing something more intimate than that. Don’t take it wrong, he has been satisfied with their relationship’s situation, it just sometimes it was hard to restraining himself. Jorge spent many nights dreaming about having his way with Tony, the little fucker looked like a snack more often than not, but he was scared of the younger resenting him, of ruining Tony in some way. So Jorge just kept him close as they both drifted to a much needed sleep.

_____________________________________

Tony came to visit him after he returned from Spielberg in the evening, still high after his second place. He threw his arms around Jorge as soon as the door was closed behind them. “Hi Tete,” Jorge ruffled his hair affectionately. “Hey old man!” Tony said in a happy voice that went along with the big smile the boy was wearing on his face when they unlocked themselves.

“I brought you the trophy, I wanted the one for the first place but I guess you can’t have it all.”

An ugly piece metal was placed under his nose, he bit his tongue to not make any comment about it because the younger had a halo of proudness around him.

“You will have to work some more to equal my collection,” he nodded in the direction of the shelves full of medals, plaques and trophies in the living room.

“Can’t wait, old man.” If Tony’s whisper was somewhat seductive Jorge decided to ignore it.

He then remembered that he had not given Tony the gift he bought him for his birthday it was just a simple necklace, like his own one the younger had said to like many times, with _to a future champion, love J_ engraved on it. He reached for the package before throwing it into Tony’s direction. “Sorry, I forgot to give it to you before Austria.” Tony beamed when he saw what was inside, in fact he immediately put it on.

“Thank you so much Jorg, I love it!” The smile Tony gave him was all he needed to be happy, Tony should always be happy in Jorge’s ideal world. The smile left its place to a smirk and the Spaniard stared as Tony licked his lips. “But there’s something else I want for my birthday.”

Before Jorge could say anything Tony was kissing him, hands cupping his face while the older man’s fingers were splayed against his waist. He was achingly hard in his pants and when Tony groaned softly into the kiss, that sound was enough for Jorge to pull the younger boy closer their groins touched and their mutual arousal became known to one another.

Tony didn’t let go of him even once they separated breathing hard with their eyes locked. “J-Jorg, Jorge…” his voice was a bit hoarse now Jorge heard himself swear under his breath, “Jorge please, I want you.” Jorge swore he had stopped breathing when those words came out of the Italian’s mouth, it felt like either the sweetest dream or the cruellest nightmare.

“Do you know how hard I’ve been holding myself?” He muttered gripping Tony’s hips tightly.

“Eh?” The younger asked arching an eyebrow.

“I don’t want you to regret it,” Jorge whispered softly while caressing Tony’s cheek. Tony purred and pushed his head a little more into the older’s hand. “You’re still young, you still have long paths. I just don’t want you to look at today and think this as a mistake.”

Tony quickly shook his head. “No, want you, Jorge, has always been,” Tony managed to made coherent words as a sentence. “You’ll regret this,” Jorge hissed.

“No, I won’t, always want you, I’m twenty now and I love –“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as the next thing he knew is that Jorge has claimed his lips.

Tony responded enthusiastically, smiling against Jorge’s lips and humming contentedly. Jorge pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “I want to do it tonight,’ Tony said quietly and Jorge found himself breathless once again. “Are you sure?’ He asked, embarrassed at how breathy his voice sounded when he saw Tony nod without hesitation. 

Jorge leant forward and kissed the boy, strong and demanding unlike any kisses they have shared before. Jorge’s strong grip was hugging his waist and closing their distances.

Slowly the kiss became too much so that Tony’s legs became jelly and Jorge just put his hands on the younger’s thighs and pulled him up, letting Tony wrap his legs over his back.

Jorge miraculously managed to walk to his bedroom, he still didn’t stop kissing Tony and neither did the younger, however the needs for oxygen stops them.

Jorge was breathing heavily against Tony’s ear. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony nodded.

Jorge’s mind became blurry, his hands slowly trailed on Tony’s body while he kissed the younger’s neck teasing Tony, making him a moaning mess. “That feels good,” Tony breathed making Jorge chuckle. Tony arched his body when Jorge’s hands slowly trailed on his body, sliding them under his t-shirt and across his toned stomach. “This is just the start baby,” Jorge said against Tony’s skin, “I can’t wait to hear what kind of sounds you make later.”

Jorge took the younger’s face in his hands again, he looked him in the eyes checking if he was really sure. All he found in Tony’s gaze as the boy smiled softly. He couldn’t resist to lean forward and kiss him once more, Tony gave him access immediately. Jorge felt Tony squirming underneath him and moved one hand down the side of his body, running his palm back under his t-shirt squeezing his waist. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Tete.” He whispered against Tony’s lips.

“Same for you,” Tony said back. He pulled his shirt over his head then did the same to Tony, throwing them in a random direction before continuing with his exploration of the other man’s mouth. Tony reaches one hand up to caress his back, Jorge sighed contentedly at the contact.

“You’re ready?” Jorge cupped the other’s hips giving it a squeeze. “Mmm, yeah,” Tony replied licking his lips. “Good,’ Jorge said, pulling the sweatpants he was wearing down. They resumed kissing but this time, Jorge moved his hand down to slowly squeeze Tony’s arse, tracing it through the fabric of the jean the younger was wearing.

“What do you want, _petit_?” Jorge asked as he slowly moved his hand. Eager to please, Tony blurted out the first thing that he could. “Whatever you want to do.”

Jorge leaned up to kiss him roughly, his hand stilling in its movement making Tony groan in frustration, he kissed him back though and gripped Jorge’s shoulders. Jorge’s right hand slowly went down to Tony’s leg pulling down his boxers. “Jorge,’ Tony whispered, pushing back against the hand, ‘please stop teasing me so much.”

Jorge chuckled softly making Tony pout. “I asked what you wanted.” Jorge repeated and stayed close, Tony bucked his hips a little so that Jorge could release him from his boxers. When there was really nothing between them anymore Jorge grinded down experimentally. Tony couldn’t stop himself, moaning loudly. He put one hand on his mouth to stop himself, Jorge noticed it and slowly he unveiled Tony’s hands, kissing the palm. “Let it out, I want to hear the sounds you make for me.” Tony could only nod and let his lips being claimed once again.

“I…I want you to fuck me, but only after I suck you off.” Tony licked his lips and Jorge let out a low chuckle as the other man shifted onto his back, pulling Tony with him as he did so.

Jorge ran a hand through Tony’s hair as the younger man shifted to undress Jorge completely.

Once he was out of his underwear, Jorge took a moment to kiss Tony, it was just like the others, long and full of need. Tony finally moved lower in his bed, he stroked Jorge’s cock for a moment before he bowed his head over it and sucked it into his mouth. Jorge hissed and a stream of incoherent words as Tony moved his head over the shaft, sucking deftly on Jorge’s cock.

Tony moved like he was made for it, he sucked harder when Jorge inhaled sharply, bobbed his head when he tugged on his hair, pulled back almost to the tip and suck hard there when Jorge whispered his name. Tony had it down to an art when Jorge scrambled to reach for his arm to pull him back up.

“No,” he groaned, “para,” Jorge tugged on his arm and Tony slowly shifted back to let the older man’s cock slip from his mouth. “Stop, or I’ll come and won’t be able to fuck you.”

Tony shifted over Jorge’s body and kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself. Jorge groaned into Tony’s mouth and pushed him back onto his back. He gave Tony’s dick a slow squeeze before trailing his hand back down Tony’s dick and balls, gently rubbing a thumb in small circles across the smooth skin just under them. Tony sucked three of his own fingers before he pressed them carefully into his own body, he groaned when the tip of one of them entered him and he arched upwards. “ _Fuck_ , Jorge.”

“You’re going to be the death of me Tete,’ Jorge said, letting out a shaky exhale while Tony winked at him. “It scares me how much I want you,’ he whispered against Tony’s lips before pressing them together once again. Tony clung onto Jorge desperately, wrapping his arms around his neck and whining as the Mallorcan finally took the younger’s hand away and pushed one of his own finger inside of him.

“Fuck, Jorge,’ Tony exclaimed, eyes squeezed shut and arms tight around his neck as Jorge added another finger alongside the first.

“Un noi tan bo,” Jorge smirked, having learnt time ago the effect praises had on the younger. He took one of Tony legs in between his own and he grinded his erection down against his thigh as he added a third and final finger. “This is what you do to me bebe,’ Jorge said against Tony’s lips, grinding his cock down once again and at the same time pushing his three fingers inside of his arse, ‘you drive me fucking crazy, you feel so damn good for me.” Tony almost thrashed underneath him in an attempt to both fuck himself further on his fingers and press harder against his erection. “You look like a fucking dream,’ Jorge continues, ‘why did I wait so long to have you like this?”

“Jorg-Jorge, please, I need you,’ Tony whined, breathing erratic and hips continually thrusting against Jorge. “Don’t worry baby,’ he said leaning their foreheads together, ‘I just want you to feel good.” Leaning back he pushed Tony’s legs open a little further, taking a moment to admire the man in front of him. “So beautiful,’ he said. Tony cried out, and Jorge finally guided his cock into his arse watching Tony’s face for any signs of discomfort, he thrusted in and out, trying to push a little further each time. “Relax, petit,” he said after a few more thrusts, caressing Tony’s face.

All of a sudden Jorge felt as if he’s being pulled in to Tony’s body, and he slides home completely bottoming out. “You’re incredible, fuck.” Jorge said bringing both hands to his teammate’s hips and squeezing them so hard he must be leaving bruises. “Fucking hell Jorge,’ Tony whispered, inhaling sharply as Jorge slowly dragged his cock out of him before equally as slowly pushing back inside, ‘feels so good.” Tony moaned and thrusted his hips up to meet Jorge’s causing both of them to groan in total ecstasy. “Shit bebe, you’re something else,’ Jorge said picking up the pace a little and finding a good steady rhythm, ‘it’s like you were made for me.”

“So fucking beautiful like this,’ he said, wanting Tony to writhe and squeeze and moan against him, ‘I can’t wait to do this to you on every surface available, show you how good it can feel.”

He saw Tony squeezing the base of his cock, eyes closed and hand over his mouth and his trusts stopped. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, remember?’ Whether you changed your mind just tell me and we can stop.” Tony brought his legs up to clamp them around Jorge’s hips and pull him even closer, “I am happy, I don’t want it to be over too fast. Now carry on fucking me and telling me other things you’re going to do, please.”

Jorge was all too happy to oblige, picking up the pace of his thrusts and gripping Tony’s hips tightly against him as he chased his orgasm. “You’re such a good boy for me, Tete. I want to spoil you, fuck you everywhere. Always so good for Papi.” He mumbled lost in his fantasies.

“Oh God, Jorge, fuck,’ Tony moaned, pulling Jorge’s face against his neck, bringing their bare bodies closer together. “Want to take you back to Maldives, fuck you in my bed and then all over my room all night. I want to take you to make love to you on the beach, make you mine during sunset and you’d still be the most stunning thing there.” He continued, feeling his stomach clenching in that familiar way to say he was close.

“Jorge, I’m…I’m gonna-“ Tony didn’t even get to finish that sentence before he came untouched and Jorge followed him a mere three thrusts later. He instantly moved his arms to circle Tony’s waist, nuzzling his face against his neck as he rode out the last remaining burst of his orgasm.

He moved back, finally looking at Tony’s face as he gently pulled the younger to rest his head on his shoulder, the younger man’s eyes were shining brightly and his smile was so wide that he couldn’t help but smile back, he lightly touched Tony’s arm, stroking soothingly and the breeze of the night began to stir up the stuffiness of their lovemaking.

Jorge felt Tony’s breathing against his shoulder and heard his lover breath peacefully, he continued to touch Tony despite despite him being asleep, he loved the feel of Tony’s soft skin underneath his fingertips. Jorge studied Tony’s face in what little bit of light he had from the moon outside the window and he smiled to himself, how he loved this boy. Sure, he was known for being a cynical man who made sassiness and strength his trademarks, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a romantic streak in his body. He was pretty sure that came from his mother.

With Tony it was so easy to dote on him. Tony was kind and cheerful and bubbly, it was so damn easy to love him. Softly, he whispered to the darkness, but mostly to Tony if in some realm of his dreams that the boy could hear him, “Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; podrá secarse en un instante el mar; podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal. ¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor.”

Jorge watched Tony for a while longer, even when the moon had left its position and had moved onto another one and he could no longer see the boy’s face clearly. Jorge could recall every detail, even without light, and there were few men more handsome than his Tony. _His_ Tony, Jorge liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😉


End file.
